MY LAST LETTER 2
by jinwonie dawson
Summary: Sepucuk surat terakhir yang berisi seluruh penyesalannya terhadap seseorang yang sangat berharga dihidupnya. Menyisakan kesedihan yang mendalam bagi orang yang ia tinggalkan. Cast SiBum. RNR PLISSS...


MY LAST LETTER

Tittle : My Last Letter SiBum Version

Cast : SiBum

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Brothership

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s), DLDR, incest, BL

Summary : Sepucuk surat terakhir yang berisi seluruh penyesalannya terhadap seseorang yang sangat berharga dihidupnya. Menyisakan kesedihan yang mendalam bagi orang yang ia tinggalkan.

.

.

To : My Lovely Dongsaeng

Maafkan aku dongsaengie, aku memang kakak yang jahat. Aku bahkan tak pantas kau panggil kakak. Hyung menyesal tak dapat melindungimu hingga akhir dan hyung menyesal harus meninggalkanmu selamanya.

Tuhan! Kenapa kau harus mengambil nyawaku? Aku masih harus menjaga dongsaengku. Aku masih harus menemuinya untuk meminta maaf padanya atas kesalahanku selama ini. Jawab aku Tuhan!

Dongsaengie, hyung meminta maaf padamu karena selama ini aku tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Aku tak bermaksud membohongimu. Aku hanya tak ingin kau tahu bahwa sebenarnya hyung mu ini adalah namja yang lemah, namja yang berpenyakitan. Dokter telah memfonis hyung mengidap kanker darah stadium akhir.

Kini hyung benar-benar meminta maaf padamu, hyung tak pernah mau mendengarkanmu, tak pernah memperdulikanmu, bahkan hyung selalu saja menyakiti hatimu. Padahal selama ini kau selalu menyayangi ku, bahkan kau berkata bahwa kau tak akan pernah membenciku. Aku jadi teringat kejadian saat aku memukul dan memakimu karena kau telah merebut yeojachinguku. Saat itu kau terus mengucapkan mianhe dan saranghae untukku, tapi aku terlalu tuli untuk mendengarkan kata-kata tulusmu saat itu. Padahal aku pun tahu kalau itu semua sebenarnya bukan salahmu.

Sejujurnya akupun sangat menyayangimu dongsaengie, hanya saja dulu aku terlalu egois untuk mengatakannya padamu. Aku yang membencimu dari saat kau lahir didunia ini dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal. Ya, aku membencimu karena pada saat ibu melahirkanmu ia pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berusia empat tahun. Padahal hanya ibu yang aku miliki pada saat itu. Ia meninggalkanku berdua denganmu yang saat itu masih bayi.

Aku yang dirundung kesedihan hanya mampu menuduhmu yang menyebabkan kematian ibu. Padahal aku tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu. Sebelum ibu meninggal ia berpesan padaku untuk menjaga dan melindungimu, tapi aku malah terus menyakitimu.

Aku tahu maaf pun tak cukup untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahanku padamu. Dan sekarang Tuhan telah menghukumku dengan penyakit ini. Kau boleh membenciku, tapi aku mohon agar kau bahagia setelah aku pergi. Hiduplah dengan penuh kebahagiaan dan berjanjilah pada hyungmu agar kau tak pernah menangis lagi karena satu-satunya orang yang selalu membuatmu menangis telah pergi.

Tuhan, aku mohon jagalah dongsaengku karena ia adalah satu-satunya yang paling berharga di hidupku. Hanya itu permintaan terakhirku Tuhan.

Kalau kau membaca surat ku ini berarti aku sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi. Kibumie jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jeongmal Mianhe.

With Love

Choi Siwon

.

.

NORMAL POV

Kini Choi Kibum hanya mampu menatap nanar tubuh tak bernyawa di hadapannya.

"Maaf tuan Kibum. Sebelum meninggal, tuan Choi Siwon menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini kepada anda." Kata seorang namja tua yang merupakan dokter yang menangani Siwon sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Kibum.

"Terima kasih tuan Park." Kibum pun mulai membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya perlahan. Kibum membacanya dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Kenapa hyung? Tak puaskah kau selalu menyiksaku? Aku berusaha tetap tegar dan selalu menyayangimu. Tapi kini kenapa kau meninggalkanku hyung?"

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri hyung! Jangan seperti ini!" Kibum masih terus berusaha menggoyangkan tubuh kakaknya yang tertidur lelap berharap tubuh itu melakukan pergerakan sekecil apapun, berharap agar sang kakak terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kibumie takut sendirian hyung! Kibumie mau Siwon hyung…."

Meski apapun yang Kibum lakukan tak akan merubah keadaan. Sang kakak sudah tenang di alam sana meninggalkan sang adik yang kesepian menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berkumpul lagi bersama sang kakak.

.

Setelah selesai pemakaman sang kakak, Kibum kembali kerumahnya yang ia tinggali bersama kakaknya dulu. Seperti sebuah memory yang berputar kembali saat mereka masih bersama.

FLASH BACK

"Hyuuung….. Bumie pulang….." riang Kibum sambil memasuki rumahnya setelah pulang dari sekolahnya.

Betapa kagetnya Kibum melihat kakaknya yang sedang berciuman dengan seorang yeoja tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Kibum.

Seketika hati Kibum merasa sakit, tak di pungkiri Kibum memang mencintai Siwon lebih dari seorang adik terhadap kakaknya. Kibum tau kalau perasaan yang ia rasakan itu salah bukan hanya karena mereka saudara sedarah tapi juga karena mereka sesama namja.

"Hyung! Aku pulang!" teriak Kibum membuat kedua orang yang berciuman tadi terganggu dan menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Kau ini mengganggu saja! Dasar namja tak tau diri!" murka Siwon.

"Siapa dia chaggy?" tanya yeoja itu sambil menggelayut manja di lengan kekar Siwon.

"Dia hanya seorang pengganggu. Tak usah kau pikirkan!" kata-kata Siwon itu bagaikan pukulan telak dihati Kibum. Selama ini sang kakak hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang pengganggu.

"Oppa… aku haus…."manja Tiffany.

"Aku ambilkan minum dulu kalau begitu." Kibum yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya mampu mematung ditempat.

"Kau dongsaeng Siwon ya?" tanya Tiffany.

"Kau yeojachingu hyungku?" tanya Kibum balik.

"Aku memang yeojachingu hyungmu untuk saat ini."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'untuk saat ini'?"

"Tiffany imnida. Aku tak tahu kalau selama ini ternyata Siwon memiliki dongsaeng setampan dirimu." Tiffany langsung mendekati Kibum dan mencium paksa bibir Kibum. Kibum terus saja mendorong tubuh Tiffany agar menjauh darinya. Tiffany pun terjatuh kebelakang kemudian menarik tangan Kibum sehingga Kibum ikut jatuh dan menimpa tubuh Tiffany masih dalam posisi Tiffany mencium bibir Kibum.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" kaget Siwon melihat posisi Kibum dan Tiffany saat ini.

Tiffany langsung mendorong tubuh Kibum yang berada di atasnya kemudian berlari kearah Siwon.

"Ia mau memperkosa ku oppa. Hiks..hiks…"

"Tidak hyung! Sungguh, percayalah padaku hyung! Wanita jalang ini yang menciumku duluan." Kibum pun berdiri menghampiri Siwon

PLAKKK….

Tamparan itu mendarat di pipi putih Kibum sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang sangat kontras dengan pipi putihnya.

"Kau! Pergi dari rumahku yeoja murahan!" usir Siwon kepada Tiffany membuat Tiffany dan Kibum kaget.

"Tapi oppa…."

"Aku bilang PERGI!" Kata Siwon dengan menekankan kata pergi.

Tiffany pun pergi dengan sangat ketakutan karena sikap Siwon tadi.

"Hyung…. Mianhe…."

"Dan kau! Bisakah sekali saja kau tak merusak hidupku? Karena kau ibuku jadi meninggalkanku! Kau memang anak pembawa sial yang tak tau diri!"

"Mian hyung…. Saranghae…." Tapi Siwon tak memperdulikannya seakan ia tak mendengar ucapan Kibum.

FLASH BACK END

"Kau ingat hyung, saat itu aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Asal kau tau aku mencintaimu lebih dari sekedar dongsaeng dan hyungnya. Aku tau ini salah hyung! Maafkan aku." Lirih Kibum sedih dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu hyung. Saranghae…"

"Nado saranghae Choi Kibum." Angin membawa bisikan Siwon ke telinga Kibum.

.

.

.

EPILOG

7 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Terlihat seorang namja manis berjalan di area pemakaman dan berhenti di sebuah gundukan tanah dengan nisan bertuliskan Choi Siwon.

"Sekarang Kibum nggak cengeng lagi, Siwonie hyung. Aku sekarang sudah hidup dengan sangat bahagia seperti yang kau pinta." Riang Kibum sambil meletakkan sebuket bunga di atas makam tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabar hyung sekarang? Pasti hyung juga bahagiakan karena aku juga bahagia?"

"Oh ya hyung? Kau pasti sudah bertemu umma. Bagaimana wajah umma? Apa ia semanis aku? Hihihi…. Tentu saja ia lebih manis dariku." Ujar Kibum masih terus berusaha tersenyum riang.

"Dan sekarang namaku bukan lagi Choi Kibum, tapi Kim Kibum. Sekarang aku sudah menikah hyung. Ia namja yang sangat tampan dan baik hati sama seperti mu, namanya Kim Jongwoon dan aku sangat mencintainya."

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu saat berkunjung kemari chaggy. Nanti Siwon bosan mendengarnya." Kata Jongwoon sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kibum.

"Siwon hyung tak akan bosan mendengar cerita bahagiaku yeobo."

"Ayo kita pulang! Biarkan Siwon hyung beristirahat." Ajak Jongwoon kepada Kibum masih terus merangkul Kibum.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar!" Kibum lalu berlari kearah makam Siwon, mencium nisannya dan mengatakan "Saranghae hyung, seperti janjiku yang lain, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

.

.

END

Aku buat last letter yang versi SiBum tapi dengan jalan cerita yang berbeda. Aku minta REVIEW nya ya.

RNR PLISS…


End file.
